overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Role
There are 3 hero Roles and 3 Sub-roles in Overwatch: *'Tank' *'Damage' *'Support' Tank Tanks specialize in protecting allies, disrupting enemies, and occupying the front line. They have high survivability and abilities that protect themselves and others with shields and crowd control. The following heroes have this role: *D.Va *Orisa *Reinhardt *Roadhog *Winston *Wrecking Ball *Zarya Damage Damage heroes are responsible for seeking out, engaging, and defeating the enemy using their varied tools, abilities and play styles. The following heroes have this role: *Ashe *Bastion *Doomfist *Genji *Hanzo *Junkrat *McCree *Mei *Pharah *Reaper *Soldier: 76 *Sombra *Symmetra (Formerly Support) *Torbjörn *Tracer *Widowmaker Support The objective of support is to heal, buff and provide utility. Support heroes boost the overall performance of their team by increasing their survivability, speed, and damage output. They are generally the worst duelists and are best when surrounded by teammates. The following heroes have this role: *Ana *Baptiste *Brigitte *Lúcio *Mercy *Moira *Zenyatta Sub-role Sub-roles are hero roles which consist of a fewer cast of heroes and are only mentioned in the Team Tips or chat lines of the game. There are three Sub-roles in Overwatch, the Sniper, the Builder, and the Healer. Sniper Snipers are heroes that can deal immense damage to enemies from afar, and their abilities are more or less solely for their aiming and/or modifying their shots. They used to be mentioned in Team Tips if their role was needed, but this was been removed in the August 2, 2016 patch. The "Too Many Snipers" Team Tip still exists. The following heroes have this role: * Ana * Ashe * Hanzo * Widowmaker Builder Builders are heroes whose jobs are to build stationary units that can either deal damage or provide some sort of utility to the team. They used to be mentioned in Team Tips if their role was needed, but this was removed in the August 2, 2016 patch. The "Too Many Builders" Team Tip still exists. The following heroes have this role: * Torbjörn * Symmetra Healer Healers are heroes whose jobs are to replenish the Health of allies and themselves effectively. They will be mentioned in in Team Tips if their role is needed, and also in chat lines if their role is missing when someone presses the "Need Healing" option on the Communication Wheel. The following heroes have this role: * Ana * Baptiste * Brigitte * Lúcio * Mercy * Moira * Zenyatta Former Roles Offense The main objective of the offense role was to scout the area, harass the opposing team, and press the objective. Heroes classified as offense generally had high damage weapons and abilities and lower health pools than tanks and some defense heroes. They were usually excellent duelists with high mobility and good burst or sustained damage. It was merged into the Damage role with the Defense role. Defense The main objective of the defense role was to guard locations, create choke points, and establish a front. They sometimes had long range weapons or the ability to create turrets, and excel at area denial. It was merged into the Damage role with the Offense role. Category:Hero Roles